


Late night visit

by Titanbreaker



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PeterFelicia week 2020, Rain, There Is Only One Bed, coco - Freeform, late night visits, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbreaker/pseuds/Titanbreaker
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night so of course Peter isn't going to get any rest, especially when a late night visitor begins knocking on his window.Part of the PeterFelicia week 2020. Day 1 Midnight Rendevous.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Late night visit

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is part of the PeterFelicia week 2020. Day 1 Midnight Rendevous.
> 
> Want to give a big thank you to Feathered moon wings for helping me cement this fics direction. You are the best.
> 
> I do not own Spider-Man or any releated media.

It wasn’t the sound of heavy rainfall hammering against the windows that woke him but an angry rapping of knuckles on the glass. Opening his eyes, Peter, happy and content to continue lying under his warm duvet, rolled onto his side and peered through the darkness at the digital clock that he kept on his bedside table. It was two minutes past midnight.

Peter closed his eyes. If Mr. Ditkovich wanted his rent money then he could come back at a reasonable hour and demand it then. The knocking on the glass returned, even louder than before. Already falling back into the land of dreams, Peter idly wondered why Mr. Ditkovich was knocking on his window in the first place instead of the apartment door.

He mentally shrugged. Perhaps the door was broken? It didn’t matter.

The knocking became a furious banging and for just a moment Peter’s spider sense tingled, forcibly dragging the young man kicking and screaming from his sleep and back into the real world. Through an automatic reflex, he jumped several feet up into the air and landed on his hands and feet in an upside down crouch on the ceiling of his apartment. His duvet that he had carried up with him slipped free and fell back onto his bed, but Peter remained exactly where he was, with every sense available to him on high alert.

It took him less than a second to get to grips with the situation. The banging against the glass was coming from one of his living room windows; which meant that someone was outside on the fire escape. He twisted his hips and stared down at the clock, reconfirming the time. It was now three minutes past midnight. Peter groaned to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s always something.” He muttered.

Relaxing his grip on the ceiling he dropped towards the ground. Before he met the mattress Peter had flipped himself upright and landed feet first. Bouncing from his bed and onto the floor, he reached out into the darkness and found an old t-shirt. Slipping it on Peter left his bedroom and entered the only other room in his apartment, besides the tiny cubicle that was supposed to be his bathroom. The banging on his window did not cease, but with no more alerting tingles coming from the back of his head, Peter trusted that he was safe for the moment.

Besides, most of the people who tried to kill him on a fairly regular basis did not believe in knocking. He just hoped it wasn’t another neighbour who had forgotten their keys.

Ducking down he moved through the dark, relying on his memory, and began seeking out the various bits of his Spider-Man costume that he had left strewn about his living room. He almost tripped over his boots, could only find one glove, and pulled his tights from the laundry basket spilling dirty clothing over his moderately clean floor. Bundling it all together, Peter threw the red and blue ball of garments into his bedroom and then shut the door.

He then flipped on the light switch, gave one last quick look around his living room and upon not seeing anything that would automatically doom his secret identity, approached the windows that led out onto the fire escape.

For a moment Peter was staring out into a world of pitch black where only the dim outline of the usual city view was visible to him. The rain was coming down hard, obscuring most details but as Peter leaned forward and squinted through the grubby glass a flash of lightning granted him a brief moment’s clear vision where he saw that his late night visitor was none other than Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat standing on his fire escape with her arms crossed, and not looking very happy.

“Oh boy.”

Reaching for the lower panel, Peter began to lift up his window, earning a muttered “finally” from the platinum haired woman. A short second later and the window got caught on its old frame and refused to budge, leaving them with a small gap that no grown adult could have slipped through, master thief or otherwise.

Peter made a mental note to talk to Mr. Ditkovich about that, along with several other complaints that he had.

Thoroughly soaked, the Black Cat watched with a stern expression as Peter tried to jiggle the window open.

“Sorry.” He called to her. After several failed attempts he was forced to use a little spider strength to solve the problem. The window panel rose up, and there was the distinct sound of wood splintering.

Peter made a mental note to avoid talking to Mr. Ditkovich about that.

Slipping through the now open window, the Black Cat brushed against Peter who felt a sudden chill travel up his spine. The rain outside was freezing and the second that Felicia was safe inside he let go of the lower panel and the window fell shut.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, although he felt that the answer was painfully self-explanatory.

“Towel.” She demanded with a suppressed shiver.

Nodding, Peter dashed over to his bedroom door, threw it open, and ran into the ensuite bathroom. Almost tripping over the toilet, he hopped past it and then bent down to open up the small cupboard underneath his sink. Crammed inside were several mismatched towels. Pulling out the largest while fighting to keep the others in place, Peter shut the cupboard door and left the cramped bathroom.

“Here you go.” He announced as he returned to the living room, only to freeze midstep as he saw Felicia pull her zipper down past her navel. Holding out the towel Peter wasn’t sure where to look and began trying to twist and turn his head in every direction at once.

“It’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.” Felicia reminded him, pulling one of her arms free from her dripping catsuit.

“Right.” Peter nodded. “Of course.” He walked the last few steps over to her and presented her with the towel. Getting her other arm free Felicia began to shimmy out of her catsuit, it was here that Peter realised what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to try and say something only to come up empty.

“Are you going to stand there staring all night or are you actually going to help me?” She asked standing wet and shivering before him in her underwear.

“Sorry.” Peter said and began to unfold the towel and offer it to her, shielding her from sight. “It’s just uh…”

“Thinking about the good old days?” Felicia teased as she kicked her right let free of her skin hugging catsuit and took the towel from his hands.

“R-right.”

“Well curb your expectations Spider.” She smiled and began drying her face and upper body. “Because nothing is going to happen. You just happened to be nearby when the rain started.”

“Oh, well it’s good to know I still have my uses.” He joked and caught himself eyeing her goose bump covered flesh. Turning away he sought to make himself busy. “Do you want some tea, or coco or-” Peter thought about it. “Actually it’s probably just tea or coco.”

“Coco and please tell me you still get running water in this place.”

“Let’s find out.”

Peter walked the short distance from Felicia to where his kitchen was. The humble worktop had a sink and a little area with which to prepare modest meals, which worked out well for him because with his full and complicated life as both Peter Parker and Spider-Man there was never any time or energy for the young man to attempt to cook anything more complex than a microwave dinner. Filling his kettle with water, Peter turned it on and began rooting around through his cupboards for the jar of coco mix.

While Peter’s apartment would never be considered charming or sophisticated, Felicia could appreciate the fact that it at least had some form of central heating that was already starting to make her feel better. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” She called over to him.

Peter resisted the natural compulsion to turn his head and instead continued his search.

“It’s fine, I don’t really need that much sleep and you know.” He trailed off for a second. “There are worst things to wake up to.”

“Cute Spider, real cute.” She chuckled, wrapped the towel around her torso, and began to walk around his living room. It was a little bare bones compared to what she was used to but that was pure Peter. He never could afford to indulge himself in fancy furniture or stylish decorations, and even if his fortunes changed, Felicia doubted his ways would. Peter kept things simple, down to earth. It was a little endearing.

Coming across the scattered clothing from his laundry basket Felicia raised an eyebrow. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

Well she sounded happy at least. Peter thought as he finally located the jar of coco mix hidden behind an open bag of flour that he couldn’t recall buying and an empty box of cereal. The kettle began to produce a rapidly rising cloud of steam followed by its indicator light turning off. Scooping a teaspoon of the coco powder into each mug, Peter then poured in the hot water, and began to stir the contents until it became a rich chocolate brown liquid. Tapping his teaspoon on the side of the mug, he turned, and saw that Felicia had gotten herself comfortable.

Sitting on his second hand sofa, the Black Cat, minus all of her costume save for her mask, had wrapped the towel around her head and was now watching him with a barely concealed smile. She was also now wearing his Spider-Man top, rescued from the tipped over laundry basket.

Peter swallowed and tried not to stare as he walked over to her.

“Here you go.” He offered her one of the mugs he carried.

“Thanks. And thanks for letting me in.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter said and sat down next to her, keeping a friendly but respectable gap between them. “So,” He started, taking a sip of coco. “Not like you to get caught out in the rain.”

Felicia Hardy, the woman who emanated confidence, suddenly faltered. “I was visiting my dad.” She said after a moment.

“Oh, is he back in town?”

“He’s in the hospital.”

“Oh,” Peter muttered and stared down into his drink. “Oh.”

For several years now his Aunt May had been in and out of hospital for a variety of reasons, each one had put him on edge, no matter how much the doctors reassured him that it was a simple routine operation or light condition. Peter had tried to be brave, throwing himself into his work be it snapping pictures for J.J or helping people out as Spider-Man, but once the excitement died down and the world became quite once again, Peter always found himself thinking of his aunt and fearing the worst.

“I’m sorry Felicia.” He said, hating himself for not being able to come up with anything more original and insightful for how much he felt for her in that moment. “Is it serious?”

All those years of hearing similar phrases from out of the mouths of his friends and loved ones and that was the best that he could come up with? Peter wanted to kick himself.

“No, well yes, but they caught it early and say they have plenty of time to operate before it becomes a serious risk to his health but…” Felicia trailed off and took a sip of her drink. “It’s changed him. He’s getting tired. He tries to hide it from me, but daddy no longer has the energy that he once had and it sucks to see him like this.”

Peter nodded, holding back the urge to utter another “I’m sorry.” How he used to hate that phrase. Yes it was always meant well but it also sounded so disingenuous after hearing it so many times over such a short period. Racking his brain, Peter tried to think up something more substantial to say, and then he realised something. “Wait, hospitals visiting hours end at six, how could you have been visiting him at this time of night?”

Felicia smiled at him, as a glint of that fearless attitude returned. “And since when do I listen to rules?”

He gasped, over exaggerating the sound to try and bring some levity to the situation. “You broke in to a hospital ward?” Peter tutted loudly with a slow head shake. “That is low Cat.”

“Shut up.” She playfully pushed him. “I just needed to see him and we got to talking, I didn’t plan on staying that late.”

“Was it raining when you left?”

“No, I thought I could beat the storm but luck wasn’t on my side tonight.”

Peter nodded and then took another sip of his drink. “When do-, when are they going to operate on him?”

“Two weeks next Saturday. They brought him in early just to run some tests.” She took another drink of coco. “He’s going to be fine.” She said firmly. “Nothing to worry about.”

Peter reached out and took Felicia’s hand. She gave him a little squeeze. “Well tell him to take it easy okay? No rooftop prowling after the operation.”

She laughed at that. Peter joined in. “Like he would ever listen to you.”

“I thought your dad liked me.”

“He likes you but not that much Spider.”

Peter pulled a sour face. “Oh you Hardys sure now how to make a guy feel special.”

Their laughter slowly died and for a moment they sipped at their drinks in a comfortable silence, neither of them mentioning how their hands were still intertwined.

“I’m glad I came here.” Felicia said after a moment.

“Oh the perks of being close by when disaster hits.”

“I lied about that, I came to see you because I-” Felicia Hardy paused. “Because you’re a good friend.”

Peter remembered a time when they had been more than friends. And for one crazy moment he wondered what it would be like if they became like that again. Would things be any different or would it just be how it was before, where their old problems would rear their ugly heads again and cause divide?

“Thanks.” Peter managed to say as their hands fell apart. They spent a few minutes more drinking their coco. A flash of lightning then caught their attention and they both turned to stare out the window, the rain continued its downpour in a similar fashion to how it had done most of the night. “I don’t think you’re making it home dry in that.”

“Is that your way of inviting me to stay?” She teased.

“No-, well yes, of course you can stay I was just saying that-”

“Great.” She grinned. “Sofa or bed?”

“Bed.” Peter said a little too quickly and then began to try and clarify. “Bed for you sorry, I’ll uh sleep on the sofa.”

Gathering up his mug and hers, Peter walked back over to his sink and poured the undrunk coco down the drain. He then rinsed the mugs out and wasted a few more seconds returning them to their spot in his cabinet. When he turned around Felicia was gone.

Checking that his front door was still locked, more out of habit than a fear that he hadn’t taken that basic step, Peter walked into his bedroom to grab a spare blanket and one of his pillows. Felicia was already tucking herself in and the familiar sight of her getting into his bed brought back a lot of memories.

“Need something?” She asked, peeling off her mask and leaving it on his bedside table.

“Just grabbing some bits.”

“You know…” She seemed to drag that little word out forever. “We could always just share the bed.”

“No. I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“We’re both adults and I think we can both agree that nothing is going to happen.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, only to mentally scold himself for agreeing with her way of thinking. “But you need your rest and I…”

Whatever the rest of his excuse was, it was left unsaid when Felicia Hardy crawled out from under the covers and began to move towards him. “Get in the bed Peter.”

He walked towards the door, his one chance of escape. If he stepped over the threshold that was it, he was safe. Instead he only reached around the corner of the doorway and found the light switch. Flicking it off, the living room returned to a state of darkness, leaving just him and her alone in his bedroom.

“No funny business agreed?”

“You’re not that irresistible you know.” Felicia scoffed as she slipped back under the covers and rolled onto her side.

Peter said nothing as he climbed into bed next to her. Had she been able to see him, she would probably have commented on the blush that covered his face.

Nothing was going to happen they were just two friends sharing a bed.

Even in his own head that sounded suspect.

“Goodnight Peter.” Felicia whispered.

“Goodnight Cat.” He replied, just as he used to do when they were dating. Closing his eyes Peter hoped that sleep would come for him quickly.

Sometime in the early morning, when the late night’s rain had turned from an endless downpour into a light but steady drizzle, Peter, still half asleep, felt a warm body press up against his back. Smiling at the familiar contact, the wall crawling hero of New York rolled over and pulled Felicia into a tight embrace.

“Now who’s being inappropriate?” She whispered before closing her eyes and fell back to sleep. She still had a few more hours before the sun was up, and Felicia planned to spend them here, safe and warm in a good friend’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave any feedback you have to help me improve my writing or suggestions for the fic. A nice word also doesn't hurt.


End file.
